It's a Beautiful Thing!
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [Sequel to 'Secret Love'] What do you do when your married expecting a child and leading the wonderful life you want? What happens when you begin to feel something which your confused about? Could they're be another Secret Love?


**It's a beautiful thing!**

_**Standard Disclaimers:**_

_All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and gain no profit whatsoever._

_This story takes place one year after '**Secret Love'** and I would advise you read that first just to get the picture of what's happened previously and it also sets the scene for you._

_

* * *

_

Gohan smiled down at the beauty lying beside him in the bed. His hand trailing up and down her body. He loved this woman more then anything. But to make it even stronger, she was carrying his child. For several months now to be exact. Yet everyday he'd wake up and still she would be beautiful even with the drool dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

Even though he felt this he always felt a slight pang in his heart, for he loved her so much, but he felt she deserved someone so much better then him. He carefully got himself out of the bed and stood up walking out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Walking down the hall into the living room he saw the pictures of himself and Videl on the walls. Pictures form their high school formal, pictures of their wedding day, they're anniversary and when they were out with family and friends. Shortly after the wedding Hercule had thrown a huge party at the Satan Mansion however it had to be relocated to Orange Star Centre Square due to the fact that they're were too many people.

When he reached the kitchen he sat at the kitchen table and just watched the tree's swaying to the beat of the wind as it brushed through the leaves and made a soothing whistling sound. It was approximately 7.30 in the morning and it was an extremely overcast day, causing Gohan to concern for rain as the lake behind his mothers place had recently doubled in size lately and would reach the house if any more rain hit the mountain area.

'I should go visit mother and get them to come here just to be safe' he thought to himself as he felt a hand run over his shoulder blades and then to his neck. He turned his neck slightly to see Videl standing there in a cute little baby pink tee and long flannelette pants. He smiled at her. Her belly was expanded and even though she had this bump on her abdomen she still looked absolutely beautiful. But most of all she was glowing, even more so when she smiled at him her blue eye's just making him melt.

Videl leant in and kissed him on the cheek gently before walking to the fridge and opening it up to pull out a bottle of milk and some yoghurt. Gohan smiled at her sweetly as she began to make two coffee's, when done she sat down with him handing him a cup and then sat down herself and began to drink her coffee whilst devouring her vanilla yoghurt. She smiled at him.

"You should get ChiChi, Goku and Goten here" Videl suggested "It looks like it might rain and the lake at the back of your place has already doubled in size hasn't it?"

"It has yes" Gohan answered "But mother will say I'm just worrying over nothing you know how she is, she's stubborn" he trailed off for a few seconds before speaking again. "Just like you"

"That's harsh Gohan" Videl answered, "You know I'm always fine"

"OH really" Gohan answered with a smirk on his face, which told Videl he was going to prove her wrong. "So that time you had been beaten up by that gang whilst on a call for the Satan City police and you were lying in a puddle of your own blood and had a broken arm and leg…you were fine right?"

"Just a minor set back" Videl said innocently licking her spoon, "Nothing I couldn't handle"

"I see" Gohan answered "Is that so"

"That is so" Videl whispered smiling at him. She poked her tongue out at him causing him to laugh a little.

"That tongue of yours!" Gohan answered, "Does it ever stay in that mouth"

"I don't know you tell me," she answered winking at him mischievously. He melted, she was just like a playful kitten even though she had sharp claws they were still extremely playful to people they liked.

Knock Knock

Gohan looked at Videl as if to ask 'Were you expecting someone'. But when Videl nodded in disagreement he got to his feet and walked to the door opening it. He smiled when he saw Eraser, Sharpener and Lime standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gohan!" Eraser giggled as she walked in through the door, Sharpener and Lime following closely. Gohan then closed the door and followed them to the kitchen of where Videl was already hugging each one of them. Lime walked over to Gohan and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Gohan" she whispered "I've missed you, I haven't seen you very much, I'm sorry for being so busy" He hugged her back and nodded.

"It has been a while but I've been busy as well, say how is the recording going?" he asked, as she looked him over. The shirt he was wearing just magnified the muscles on her body. He was hot in that. She knew she shouldn't look but she couldn't help herself. "Lime?" she blinked at him confusedly, she didn't even know what'd he'd been going on about she'd been entirely distracted.

**Am I losing my mind   
You're everywhere and I don't know why  
Something I can't deny   
On and on like a song in my head  
And I can't do a thing about it**

"Huh?" she asked when she finally broke out of her daydream. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand leading her out onto the balcony of their place. She was breathless as she stood on it. Overlooking the beautiful city of Tranquil City. It was definitely a tranquil place, but it was breathtaking.

There was a lake, which could be seen in the not too distant future, all of the houses were at the bottom of the hill of where the house they were currently standing in was on the top of the hill. Only the best Hercule would allow for Videl and too him this was the best.

"Lime I need some advice" Gohan whispered taking a seat that was on the balcony. Lime took a seat beside him.

"Sure Gohan, what's wrong?" Lime asked politely. She didn't want to hear his relationship problems because she wanted to make him happy but she knew she couldn't, but what if she said the wrong thing and he broke it off with Videl. She would feel ever so guilty and what about the unborn child?

******I keep hearing your name  
It's in the sun and it's in the rain  
I just heard it again  
Don't know how it got into my head  
But I don't wanna be without it**

"I think. That…I may be falling for another woman" Gohan whispered scared. "I didn't realize it until now. But whenever I go anywhere I hear this persons voice and then her eyes, they just ring through my eyes everywhere I look its like she's there, but at the same time I love Videl so much and I don't want to leave her or our unborn child"

"Gohan I don't know what to say" Lime answered "But to be honest what your feeling may just be something of which could be occurring because of the changes in your relationship with Videl, Marriage is a big step and with a child on the way you could be feeling very wary of how you will manage being a father to a child, without having your own father there most of the time when you were younger"

Gohan opened his eyes in realization. What she said had made a lot of sense to him. Perhaps that was it. But why would he be thinking about this other person? Why would she suddenly be on his mind if he hadn't seen her for so long? Why now? Wasn't he happy? He thought he was, he felt extremely happy with the woman who was in the kitchen with her friends.

"But why have feelings for this other woman came up out of nowhere?" Gohan asked "Why now?"

"Possibly your trying to find the easiest way out of this situation, you may feel that the baby will see you as a mistake so you might want to remove yourself from the situation so your not a failure" Lime answered

Gohan nodded. That did sound very logical to him. Lime grabbed his hand and held it in hers briefly. "Gohan I don't think you understand the relationship you have with Videl"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked

**********When your heart can't stop, Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good, That you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing**

**********When you just can't do, Without anything else  
And you give so much, That you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing**

"Gohan, love is a magically thing it works in wondrous ways" Lime explained "When they walk in your whole day just brightens up, you could be having a really bad day and just they're smile makes you feel better, it feels so good but you can't explain what your feeling its hard to find the right words for it"

Gohan nodded.

"Love's a beautiful thing" Lime whispered sadly "When you've found someone who loves you as much as you do them you can't let them go, for you might not find another person, you have so much you have a wife and a child on the way Gohan don't give them up for anybody else you deserve them, and this baby deserves to have you in its life"

He nodded again. She was right, she was always right she always had the right advice to give to him. He gave her another hug. "Thank you Lime"

"That's all good" Lime whispered "What's a friend for" 'Although I do wish we could be more then friends, I love you so much' Lime thought to herself. "Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was this other woman you were thinking about and had feelings for?" Lime asked curiously.

Gohan blushed a deep crimson. "Uh..It doesn't matter you don't know them"

"Oh" Lime whispered sadly as he smiled at her. "Come on we'll go join the others"

"I'll be there in a minute I just have to get changed first. Lime nodded and walked into the house and into the kitchen as Gohan walked along the balcony again and sighed to himself.

'Lime, you're the one I love, but I love Videl too´ Gohan thought to himself 'I don't know what to do'

**********When you're on the moon, And you can't get down  
Just me and you No-one else around   
It's a beautiful thing**

**********

* * *

**

******Lady Lunic: ****Well I felt like taking a different approach then what I originally had planned but I think this was alright to be honest not GREAT but it worked out better then what I originally had planned. I WILL be doing a sequel to this to answer the question most of you will be wondering. So stay tuned for that one. Please read and review with comments/flames etc. Thank you for taking the time to read my work.**

******Soundtrack: ****It's A Beautiful Thing – Tammin' Sursok**

**********END!**


End file.
